


Drabbley Drabbles for the Drabble

by muffinella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinella/pseuds/muffinella
Summary: A Drabble collection of assorted works. Fandoms, relationships, and characters will be added as they appear. I am taking requests if you leave a comment containing a fandom and a prompt.





	Drabbley Drabbles for the Drabble

Emilia laughed with her friends at the lunch table. She was glad to be back with them after such a rough summer. Something glittery caught her eye and she glanced towards her friends necklace. It really was enchanting. Emilia noticed where her gaze was and blushed, the weight on her leg stirring. Damian pulled her attention away from her embarrassment and dragged her into a new conversation. Emilia was lucky to have friends as great as hers.

"I'll be right back guys!" Emilia waved as she went off to the bathroom before their break ended. Mrs. Jones hated students who asked to go right after their lunch block. Emilia walked down the hall and tucked her hair behind her ear. Another year of high school behind them all. A smile graced her lips as she walked towards the bathroom. She almost couldn't believe that it was the end of their junior year. So much had happened recently, it was easy to forget the drama that had went on. Emilia traced the familiar path towards the door and entered the bathroom. Her mouth went wide and a squeak exited her mouth. "Sorry!" Emilia, in a rush, ran into the door as she struggled to leave. She still kept entering the men's bathroom time and time again, when would she remember to look better?

After a stop in the right bathroom, Emilia made her way back to the cafeteria. The bell was set to ring any minute and she had left her bag in there. Laughter sounded down the hall to her right and she grinned. Only a year and a half left of school and she would miss the days everyone would goof around in the halls. A small cry rang out and Emilia frowned. There was those boys at it again. Always bullying others for being different or for doing things they didn't like. Oh, Emilia would show them this time.

She stomped over to the crowd, her heels clicking like a bomb about to explode beneath her feet. One of the boys teasing the other girl noticed her and nudged his friends. They whispered to each other and looked back at each and let up right away.

"I'm sorry Emilia, we promise we won't do it again!" The leader of the trio of boys had caught her attention immediately. He shifted his weight from one foot to another under her heavy gaze.

"See to it that it doesn't Tobias." Emilia moved towards the younger girl to help her up as the trio walked away.

As they left, the youngest boy in the group asked his leader, "Why did we run away? She was just some girl boss."

"You weren't here when she was on the wrestling team with us. She kicked all our asses back then and she could still do it now," was all he said in response as they ducked into the next hallway as the bell began to ring.


End file.
